


Dream Team.

by SayYoullBeMyNightingale (SimplyBeckyyy)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBeckyyy/pseuds/SayYoullBeMyNightingale
Summary: A little Varchie Halloween-y 3-shot.V just wants to make Archie and her friends smile with everyone currently going on. Her suggestion of a party might not be the smartest idea but she always has good attentions.- Preview -"This, us all being together. It was a good idea Ronnie.""Oh your doubts wound me Archiekins" she smirked. "I'm just glad I got a smile back on that gorgeous face of yours." He smiles down at her."Pretty sure you are the only one who could make me forget just for a minute.""Good I'll take that minute, thank you very much"He laughed, and for a split second Veronica saw that naive sweet boy she first met when she moved to Riverdale. Before the smile fell, and he was back serious."I promised myself I'm going to keep you safe.""I know you will, these days your word is one of the only things I don't doubt."





	Dream Team.

**Author's Note:**

> First Riverdale fic I've written, and it's been a while since I've written for a fandom at all, so bare with me.
> 
> This should be three parts, and the next one is a lot lot longer :) hope you like.

"At fear of stating the obvious, do you not think you are being slightly ridiculous?" Betty's voice softly echo'd through the bedroom into the walk in wardrobe where Veronica was currently stood.

"Slightly? Understatement of the century." Kevin added, laying across the floor where the trio had been attempting homework before a "brilliant idea" had struck the raven haired beauty. 

"Besides what makes you think your parents are going to let you throw a Halloween party? With boys and alcohol? And that's without mentioning the fact we have a masked lunatic on the loose?" No response came from the brunette other than more clothes being cast aside.  
"And I can't see Archie being up for any fun either, even with your charms."  
"He's got a point V." The blonde added whilst pulling a face at their guy best friend to be a bit nicer about Veronica's plans failing.  
"Face it Ronnie, Halloween is cancelled in Riverdale this year, whatever scheme you've got planned won't work."

She scowled at them, coming out from her wardrobe to lean against the doorframe to shoot them both a glare. "You are forgetting something." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What Veronica Lodge wants, she gets" she smirked, tossing her hair over one shoulder, pretending she was bored of their conversation. "Everything you've said... all Small. Tiny. Insignificant. Little. Details."  
Kevin laughed at her response. "Okay then Princess. If you can think you can pull this off, what's all the huffing and puffing about?"  
"I don't know what to wear?" At Veronica's sigh, both Betty and Kevin started laughing. "Okay okay first world, princess problems I get it okay" she stopped their laughter with the look on her face. "Who said anything about a party anyway?" She rolled her eyes at Kevin pointing at Betty.  
"I don't want the big fancy anything goes city Halloween ball you guys seem to think I do, I just want to dress up and have some fun with my favourite people."  
Betty beamed at her. "It's a sweet idea V but..."  
"No buts Betty. Us dressed up, at Pops, no drama needed. Why does everything always have to be so complicated."  
"I'm in."  
"Kevin!" The blonde turned to him surprised as Veronica grinned.  
"She's got a point Betty. We can't do anything and I'm tired of being scared. We'll be safer together anyway, and hey maybe we might actually have some fun."

"Okay, fine, if you think you can organise something casual this last minute" she paused "and get all our parents to agree" the trio pulled faces at the thought.  
Betty took a deep breath "I'm in." She sighed, but smiled at both of her best friends smiles before she pulled a face. "Uh what's that look on your face Ronnie?"  
Veronica just laughed, Kevin soon joining in. "this is going to be brilliant, I have the best idea in mind for you."


End file.
